Dorian Feast
by Dark Plagueman
Summary: Taken from Chapter 17 of my fanfic The Ghoul/Vampire Hybrid. LEMON You Have Been Warned


Omate: the Durian Feast

taken from chapter 17, Part One The Ghoul Vampire Hybrid at a personal request by JohnyS.

**This Will Contain a Large Lemon. You Have Been Warned!**

Sitting pride of place on the table was a basket with some very weird fruit and a note.

_Here is some rewards for all your hard work see you next session, Tim and Elizabeth PS: watch out for the vampires when eating these._

"Oh it's Monster Durian! I love these! But watch out for the vampires? What does that mean?" said Kurumu

"Monster Durian?" asked Tsukune confused.

"It's a living fruit... and very hard to get and it is a favourite of Monsters especially Vampires. Trust me you'll love them" said Moka taking a knife from the drawer and slicing one up.

"Here try" she said. Tsukune took the piece and sniffed it. It smelt like blood and... Old socks. Summoning his courage he bit into the dripping flesh-like blood-red fruit. It was heaven. In moments he had finished the piece and started on the next, an indescribable feeling rising in him. He could feel the emotions of the others as they ate the fruit. Pleasure. They loved the Durians, Moka in particular and she was feeling the same things he was pleasure and a bit of bloodlust and... _"Oh damn"_ he thought _"this bloody thing's an aphrodisiac... and mixed with the bloodlust... Oh Fuck Me...This is going to be one hell of a night"_ as he caught her eye. Tsukune was panting now and heavily, his fangs had grown and his aura was fluctuating wildly ebbing and growing. As was Moka's, she too was panting staring at him as they both took another Durian and started eating. They were both oblivious to their friends looking at them wondering what was wrong.

"are you guy's okay? Why are you panting?" asked Mizore

"oh no I know those looks... they are getting thirsty and soon they will be drinking each other's blood." said Kurumu

"Um guys remember the warning? Beware of the Vampires?" said Yukari they nodded "We should get out of here it's about to get indecent... though I want to stay... because I've just remembered what happens to Vampires when they eat Durians"

"Get indecent? What do you mean? What happens?" asked Nathaniel but his question was answered as Moka launched herself at Tsukune and bit him on the neck feasting on his blood. Tsukune was doing the same to her. When he took Moka's shirt off and his own hit the floor, there was an instant understanding of what happened to Vampires when eating Durians.

"Get out of here!" said Ruby shoving everybody out the door and closing it behind her leaving the two vampires alone. In the room Moka's bra had just hit the floor.

Tsukune ran his hands over his lovers smooth skin to touch her now released breasts, playing with her nipples gently rolling them and circling them with his fingers. Moka in turn traced his Ghoul Markings that branched from his neck. She felt a tug at her waist and found herself without a skirt for he had torn it off, and was now running soft warm hands over her firm rear, cupping it and pulling her even closer into him. as his hands moved she felt as if every nerve ending was singing in joy. A shiver ran down her as he started licking her neck in the still sensitive are were he had just bit. Moka released Tsukune from her bite and moaned in pleasure, her blood seemed to be singing in her veins. She screamed in pleasure when her lover slipped a finger into her warm, wet womanhood, her essence flowing onto his hand. Her first orgasm continued as he rubbed her clit. He was grinning at her now and raised his hand, a hand covered in her juices. With a seductive lick he cleaned her off his hand. This was too much for Moka and she slid off his lap and tore of his pants and boxers exposing his manhood for her to view. As sexily as she could Moka removed her panties and knelt down and licked the tip of her man. Slowly she moved down sliding him into her mouth and throat before pulling back and repeating the process. While she did this she moved a hand around behind her and grabbed a slice of the Durian. Lifting her head she squeezed a bit of the juice onto his erect member and started to lick it off. This was too much for him and he released into her waiting mouth. His cum mixed with the Durian juice, and let off an explosion of flavour in her mouth. Swallowing the incredible taste she felt that she wanted more. That was when she realised that her lover was gone… into the kitchen. She stood panting… she needed more… she Demanded MORE! And he left her. Moka stormed into the kitchen when suddenly she was grabbed and laid on a bench with her eyes covered by a hand… and something warm was being trickled down her chest between her breasts and her legs. A tongue ran from her clit to her neck gently removing some of it. It was blood that smell was unmistakable. Talk about body shots! Grinning at Tsukune she took hold of the warm blood pack and while he licked her pussy she poured blood down herself and into his waiting mouth. Another orgasm followed a few minutes later. Tsukune stood looming over her and kissed her bloody breasts and entered her and moved them too the floor, thrusting while he did so. Moka rolled him over and splashed a little blood on him before licking it off tracing patterns in the pools of blood. the pleasure grew and the nerves of the couple seared like fire as together they released the pent up pressure before lapsing into unconsciousness in a pool of blood.


End file.
